


In Sickness and In Health

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, no beta we die like men, super cheesy probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Nuh-uh, you can’t kiss me! I'll get you sick.”“Cute.” Nines chuckled, lips brushing over Gavin's feverish forehead and smiling when the cool contact relaxed his human. “You believe I could be taken down by such a measly fever.”





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously super short but I think it's cute so...meh.
> 
> This was written for my best friend, I hope you like it, hun!! Get well soon <3
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

“Remind me again why I married you?”

Gavin made a weak attempt of being offended, an indignant sound muffled into the blanket currently encasing the human as Nines shouldered the door to their apartment open – said human nestled in his arms bridal style. The apartment was cold; left empty for the morning whilst they'd been at work and not expecting visitors until their shift ended later that day. Nobody had accounted for Gavin falling victim to this month's sickness.

Luckily, it only seemed to be a mild fever. Nothing too serious. Nothing that Nines couldn't take care of.

“Because I'm great in bed.” Gavin sassed, winking up at him with a smirk. Adjusting the thermostat as they stepped further into the apartment, Nines scoffed at Gavin's delayed comeback.

The exasperated roll of his eyes and small shake of his head had become a familiar gesture whenever Nines was in Gavin's company. “Idiot.” he muttered, carefully lowering Gavin onto the couch after he'd kicked the cat off (despite her screech of protest).

“Dork.” came Gavin's retort, smug face only just visible through a gap of the blanket.

“Prick.”

“Dipshit.”

“Nerd.”

“Hey!” Nines laughed at Gavin's outburst, “I'm not a nerd.”

“Darling. Sweetheart. Love of my life. You're a nerd.”

Gavin grumbled unintelligible words, shuffling until his head was comfortably out of the blanket whilst his shivering body remained covered. “-ith your stupid facts and know-it-all shit, you're a fucking nerd!”

Nines smiled fondly down at the man glaring at him. “Babe, you read _all_ of the Lord of the Rings books _seven_ times-"

“Yeah, but they're good!”

“-in college alone!”

A pillow abruptly hit Nines in the face, followed by a rather content, “Shut the fuck up!”

Nines just clicked his tongue, meeting Gavin with as unimpressed a look he could fathom. Gavin bit back a snicker.

When Nines leant down, hands fitting perfectly around Gavin's face exactly as they did every time – the android revelling at the rough touch of stubble against his overly sensitive palms – Gavin's smile fell. He reached out to push Nines away, face twisting to the side. “Nuh-uh, you can’t kiss me! I'll get you sick.”

“Cute.” Nines chuckled, lips brushing over Gavin's feverish forehead and smiling when the cool contact relaxed his human. “You believe I could be taken down by such a measly fever.”

Gavin swatted at his arm, scoffing. “Fuckin' prick.” his wide smile highly contradicted his words.

Nines didn't bother gracing him with a response, simply choosing to hook a finger under the man's chin and lifting his face to his level before capturing his dry lips in a deep kiss. A muffled sigh, happy and at peace, escaped Gavin's mouth, needy hands grabbing at the lapels of the android's jacket to draw him impossibly closer. When a tongue, hot and wet, slipped past Nines’ lips however, he reluctantly pulled away.

Gavin chased after his lips, pouting when Nines left him with a chaste kiss before straightening his posture once again. “Tease.”

“Stop complaining.” Nines chastised, lovingly running cool fingers through the man's sweat-matted hair. Gavin shivered at the touch and leant into it. “Let me make you some hot soup and a cup of tea. We can put on a movie and spend the rest of the day kissing, if that's what you want. But _only_ kissing! You need rest if you're going to get better.”

The grumbled reply seemed vaguely agreeable with Nines' suggested plan, and so he turned towards the adjoined kitchen.

A hand caught his just as he passed by Gavin, turning to see the man smiling abashedly up at him. “Thanks, baby.” he mumbled, ghosting a kiss over Nines' knuckles before letting him go.

Nines would be lying if he said that those two words didn't cause him to be hit with a string of strong emotional coding. Gavin didn't need to say why Nines had married him; his actions alone were answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with some domestic fluff prompts on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Huge thanks to everyone leaving kudos and such cute comments on this series?! It's seriously just a collection of really sort, totally unplanned fics that I'm writing literally just to write even whilst I have writer's block for my actual fics. I'm amazed that y'all like these so like...wow...tysm <3
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
